


Why Are You Here?

by Spin_a_tale_for_the_world



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world/pseuds/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world
Summary: Two years after leaving New York, and just a few weeks after his wedding, TK comes face to face with an unwelcome person from his past. Luckily, he's not alone when he does.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 300
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Why Are You Here?

"Fuck!" TK moaned as Carlos bit into the base of his neck and began working on a bruise the firefighter wouldn't be able to hide. It sent a jolt of arousal through him and made him scramble to undo his husband's belt. He'd just gotten through the offending strip of leather open, and popped the button on the police officer's jeans, when a loud banging on their front door ruined their precarious balance. Luckily, the fall from the couch was short. Unfortunately, the hardwood floor was unforgiving.

"Ow," TK muttered as Carlos' full weight landed on top of him, but he pulled the other man back down when he tried to move away, "I didn't say get up." His husband smirked at him and pressed his weight back down in what TK considered a very pleasing manner. He leaned up the last inch to press his lips back to the other man's only to have him pull away so he was just out of reach. TK couldn't stop the whine that the tease drew out of him and instead tangled his fingers in the other man's curly hair to draw him in. 

The kiss started them back on the path they had started before the unexpected interruption, before the knocking came again. Carlos pulled away to glare at the door as if he could vaporize whoever was knocking through sheer will. Instead, his glare was answered with another round of banging.

"I don't care who it is," Carlos growled, which did absolutely nothing to help ease the situation in TK's briefs, "I'm going to kill them." The firefighter could understand the sentiment. It was the first time in the almost three weeks since they'd returned from their honeymoon that their schedules had synced up. Aside from the lack of physical intimacy, a quick kiss in passing, or fumble in the shower before one had to rush off for a shift, TK missed just being with the other man. The knocking came again, sounding more irritated, before TK could do anything more than open his mouth to speak. He dropped his hand from his husband's bare chest and Carlos collapsed on top of his husband with a groan.

"Then you probably shouldn't open the door," TK teased and pressed a soft kiss beneath the other man's ear, "Let me up."

"No," Carlos grumbled, "Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them." Whoever was at the door proved the Latino man wrong by slamming their hand against the door again.

"Let me up," TK sighed, more than a little annoyed by the persistence of the person at the door. He mentally swore to chase whoever it was if there wasn't some kind of emergency. He wiggled out from underneath the stunning man he'd somehow convinced to marry him. He conveniently ignored the fact that Carlos had been the one to propose. He had to dodge grasping hands as he made his way to the front door and ignored his discarded shirt. Whoever had interrupted them could deal with his bare chest. When he opened the door, however, he desperately wished he'd taken the time to put it back on.

"Hey baby," TK grabbed the bouquet thrust at him out of instinct but scrambled back when the man behind them moved in for a hug or kiss. The firefighter didn't know what the intent was, and frankly didn't care as neither option was going to happen, "Awww, don't be like that."

"Alex?" TK managed to get out, despite his shock, "What the hell are you doing here?" He glanced at the flowers in his hands and immediately tossed them away faster than he would have if they had been an angry rattlesnake.

"I came to see you," Alex told him. The look on his face was familiar, and TK was reminded of just how toxic their relationship had been. Alex had seemed to always be exasperated by everything he did, but TK was so blinded that he never really noticed it. He heard the sound of Carlos scrambling off the floor and felt himself relax just a little at the reminder that he wasn't alone, "I've been so worried. I nearly filed a missing person report until I ran into Sylvia. I can't believe I had to hear from her that you moved all the way out here." 

"Why would I tell you anything about my life," TK asked, incredulous that Alex would travel all the way to Austin for anything to do with him, "And why are you even here?" The only reason he could come up with was that Alex had to travel for work and was expecting a hookup. 

"To bring you home," Alex told him, his tone revealing that he thought it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So we can start planning." Carlos had made it to his side at that point, and TK felt his shoulder drop in relief that he was there if he was needed. There was also a spark of pride that Carlos was letting the firefighter handle the situation himself. It was a far cry from the behavior of the man at the door when they were together.

"Planning what?" TK shifted back towards his husband just enough to feel the heat from his skin.

"Our wedding," Alex again seemed to think his answer was obvious, but all TK could do was blink and stare at him in silence, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No," TK finally blurted when Alex made a move to step across the doorway, "Hell no. You want to burst into my life after almost 2 years and act like nothing happened? What happened to Mitchell? You remember him right? The love of your life. The one you cheated on me with for months?"

"He was a mistake," Alex insisted fervently, taking a step forward so he was standing fully inside the house. TK could feel Carlos tense up behind him and knew the cop was itching to arrest the other man for trespassing, but was holding back, "an infatuation that went too far, but it made me realize how good I had it with you."

"Not as good as I thought," TK muttered, still completely baffled by the audacity of the man on his doorstep, "What makes you think I've been waiting for you?" The snort of disbelief Alex let out, set off a burst of pain and anger in TK's chest. His feelings for Alex may have been long over, but it was clear that he still knew how to hurt the younger man.

"I know you," Alex's told him with a look of someone indulging an unruly child, "I hurt you. I know that, and you relapsed when I did. Which was unfortunate, but not unsurprising. You wouldn't get over me this quickly. Even with your unhealthy relationship with your dad, and-"

"Alright," TK cut him off before the other man could say anything else, or before TK could give into his desire to beat him into the ground, "We're done." The relationship with his father had been one of the many manipulative arguments that Alex had used repeatedly throughout their relationship. Another favorite had been to remind TK that he was the only thing keeping the younger man from relapsing. It took away any pride or control he had over beating his addiction. 

"Don't be like that baby," Alex cajoled taking another step forward and TK had to press himself back into Carlos to keep his husband from physically throwing his ex-boyfriend out of their house, "You know you belong to me." The man moved to grab TK and Carlos had clearly had enough.

"Get the fuck out," Carlos snarled as he pressed his still bare chest harder against TK's back. The firefighter couldn't stop the pleasant shiver that passed through him as the vibrations reverberated against him. A none too subtle reminder of what they had been doing before the shit hit the proverbial fan. Alex clearly had no self-preservation instinct, based on the look on his face when faced with the full might of Officer Reyes.

"This really doesn't concern you," Alex directed a familiar sneer at Carlos, before he returned his attention back to TK, "We should talk without your roommate." The firefighter blinked in confusion for a few seconds, unable to process what Alex was saying. When it finally clicked, he looked back at Carlos to see the same level of confusion written clearly on his face. It was almost comical how quickly the fury had fled in the sheer absurdity of the situation. Unable to help himself, TK let his eyes drift over the expanse of smooth skin his husband had revealed. The pants hanging onto slim hips by sheer force of will only emphasized what they had been doing. The way Carlos had been pulling at TK's hair probably meant that he was looking about as put together as the cop. He was flabbergasted that anyone could mistake them for roommates. 

"Um... what?" TK pulled his attention away from his half-naked husband with difficulty when he realized Alex was still talking. The smirk on Carlos' face and the way he flexed when crossing his arms, told TK he was well aware of the reaction he was causing.

"You never pay attention, Tyler," Alex scolded with a sigh, "Ask him to leave so we can talk." The firefighter opened his mouth to tell Alex off for using his full name once again, only Carlos had that privilege, but changed his mind.

"Nope," TK started pushing the other man backward with his fingertips pressed to his chest. Honestly, he was surprised Alex moved with such ease, despite the sputtered protests, "Just no." As soon as the other man was back out on the porch, TK slammed the heavy wooden door closed and turned back to his husband.

"TK," Alex yelled through the door, "Open the door!"

"We will call the police if you keep shouting," Carlos hollered back as he slipped his arm around TK's waist and pulled him flush to his chest. In answer, TK gave the man's jeans a sharp tug, which opened the zipper the rest of the way down, "Now, where were we?"

  
  



End file.
